Kendra Young
Kendra Young was a Slayer from Jamaica who was activated in 1997 by Buffy Summers' temporary death. Trained by her Watcher Sam Zabuto, Kendra was completely dedicated to her calling. She was an ally to the Scooby Gang in battling the vampires Spike and Drusilla, but was killed in 1998 by Drusilla after only a year-long tenure as Slayer. Kendra appeared in season two of the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and was portrayed by Bianca Lawson. She makes non-canon appearances in Buffy literature. Biography Early life Kendra Young's parents gave her up for Slayer training at a very early age after she was identified as a Potential Slayer; she did not even know her own surname as she studied under her Watcher, Sam Zabuto, but the name remained in Watcher records.Joss Whedon created surnames for Kendra and Faith to be used in the Buffy and Angel role-playing game supplement Tea and Crossbows: The Watcher Sourcebook. The RPGs were terminated before the supplement could be published, but the names are considered official. Zabuto was very strict with his charge, forbidding her from enjoying a social or romantic life, which he taught her would distract her from her duties as the Slayer. Kendra became fully versed in the Slayer Handbook and fighting techniques, and owned a trusty stake which she named Mr. Pointy. After a lifetime of preparation, she was called in 1997 when Buffy Summers died at the hands of the Master; though Buffy's friend Xander Harris managed to revive her through CPR, her death nevertheless activated a second Slayer, causing two to co-exist for the first time."What's My Line, Part One""What's My Line, Part Two""Becoming, Part One" Meeting Buffy In her first year as the Slayer, Zabuto sent Kendra to Sunnydale when signs indicated that a very dark power was about to rise there. Kendra saw the benevolent vampire Angel kissing Buffy, and mistakenly assumed that Buffy was also a vampire — the first of many quick conclusions she would draw. After a brief battle, they discovered that they were both Slayers. Buffy's Watcher Rupert Giles told them that two Slayers existing at the same time was unprecedented. Kendra's social isolation and dedication to discipline and technique in pursuing her calling contrasted sharply with Buffy's independence; Buffy believed that her emotions and friendships made her a better Slayer. The two girls initially shared an antagonistic relationship, but eventually began to empathise with each other's lifestyle, with Kendra helping Buffy to realize that being the Slayer was not simply a burden, but part of who she was. Buffy's friends, the "Scooby Gang," learned that the dark power Zabuto detected was the vampire Drusilla, whose boyfriend Spike was planning to sacrifice Angel in order to restore Drusilla's strength. Despite her reservations about saving a vampire, Kendra aided Buffy in the rescue of Angel from Spike and Drusilla, before returning to her home country. Death Kendra returned in 1998 when her Watcher informed her that the demon Acathla would open its mouth and suck the world into hell. By that point, Angel had lost his soul and reverted to the infamous Angelus, and was the one who had activated Acathla alongside Spike and Drusilla. Zabuto gave Kendra a special sword, which Kendra passed on to Buffy after surprising her as she patrolled. Kendra helped the Scooby Gang protect Willow Rosenberg as she performed the Ritual of Restoration to return Angel's soul. Drusilla and her vampire lackeys arrived in the library to stop the attempt to bring back Angel and after a brief fight, Drusilla hypnotized Kendra and slit her throat, killing her. At the very moment that Kendra lost her life, her successor Faith Lehane was called as a Slayer in Boston."Faith, Hope & Trick" Legacy As Buffy was found next to Kendra's body, she became a suspect for murder and expelled from Sunnydale High; later, Buffy had been cleared of all charges by eyewitness reports, but Principal Snyder, who despised Buffy with a passion, initially refused to allow Buffy to return to Sunnydale High, citing her poor grades, spotty attendance record, and "tingling pleasure" that he was finally rid of her; however, he was eventually forced to do so thanks to the intervention of the school board, as well as physical and professional threats from Rupert Giles. Buffy was devastated by Kendra's death. She kept Kendra's favorite stake, Mr. Pointy, and also had it bronzed. Personality J.P. Williams states that from the perspective of the Watchers Council, Kendra is the "practically perfect Slayer: solemn, respectful, and efficient." She possessed more textbook knowledge about Slaying than Buffy from her Watcher and the Slayer's Handbook - a book that Giles felt was pointless to give to Buffy. Unlike Buffy, Kendra wields her power "exactly as her superiors instruct." However, Kendra's tendency to unhesitatingly follow orders means she lacked moral autonomy, making her an easy target for Drusilla's hypnotism; Jana Riess argues that Kendra's death occured because "she always obeyed without question and had not strengthened her mind and spirit by discovering her own unique path." Ironically, Kendra's initial reaction to Buffy's insistence on doing things her own way instead of following orders was to retort, "No wonder you died." Due to her upbringing, Kendra acted very shyly around men, not even being able to look Buffy's friend, Xander Harris, in the eye. She also had an initial distrust of all vampires, wanting to let Angel die even though he had a soul and had turned to the side of good. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Bianca Lawson. *According to writer/producer, Marti Noxon, in the DVD commentary for "What's My Line, Part One," Kendra was never intended to have an accent. The addition of the Jamaican accent to the character was a last minute decision, and a dialect coach was brought in; he taught Lawson a dialect supposedly from a very specific, obscure region of Jamaica. Cast, crew, fans, and even Bianca Lawson herself have stated that it sounded like a very bad impersonation of a common Jamaican accent. *The First Evil was rumored to appear to Buffy in the form of Kendra sometime during the show's seventh season, but Bianca Lawson was busy with other projects. This has never been confirmed. *Bianca Lawson was originally cast to portray Cordelia Chase but she had scheduling conflicts so the role was given to Charisma Carpenter. The crew then offered Lawson the role of Kendra which she accepted. Appearances *"What's My Line, Part One" *"What's My Line, Part Two" *"Becoming, Part One" *"Becoming, Part Two" *''The Book of Fours'' (non-canon) *''Ring of Fire'' (non-canon) External links * * Kenra Young at Tales of the Slayers References Category:Slayers Category:Humans Category:Deceased individuals Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Females Category:Drusilla Category:Buffy Summers